1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to user interfaces for augmented reality environments. More particularly, the invention is directed to mobile devices providing user interfaces for interacting with augmented reality environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Augmented reality provides users with live views of real-world environments augmented with computer generated virtual objects. These virtual objects may be employed to provide users with information of the real-world environment. However, conventional augmented applications may not provide adequate tools for users to interact with the virtual objects.
Accordingly, a need exists to improve the interaction of users with an augmented reality objects.